yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. It was a busy day at Delta Base. Bridge Carson: (using psychometery around the base) All clear so far, Sky. Schuyler Tate: Excellent, Bridge. Keep me posted. Bridge Carson: Gotcha covered. Suddenly, There was an explosion at the Delta Prison with Broodwing escaping. Bridge Carson: Huh, Wait a minute. (using psychometery) Something's happening at the Delta Prison! Broodwing escaped from prison with Chrysalis aiding him. Bridge Carson: Oh no! Broodwing's escaping! Schuyler Tate: Come on, We have to warn Supreme Commander Cruger! Meanwhile in the 21st century, Spike was getting books from shelf to shelf, When he heard knocking on the door. As the door slammed. Spike: Ugh! Dean Cadance: Spike! The books fell on Spike. Dean Cadance: Spike? Spike: (muffled) A little help? Dean Cadance: Spike, We need you! Spike: Of course! What can I do? The door opens. Spike: Whoa, What happened to you? Twilight Sparkle: (groans as she was tired) I'm sorry, Spike. I just... (yawns) ...need a quick... nap. Napkin! Tell the teachers I'll... (trails off) Dean Cadance: She's been awake three straight days from organizing books. We need to make sure she gets some rest today. She'll never be able to attend her ranger duties in this condition. Can I count on you to see to it that she isn't disturbed? Spike: I promise! I won't let you down! Later at Canterlot High, Sunset and the Mane 5 were in the band room practicing they're new song. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Girls. Let's do it just like we practice. Rarity: But what about Twilight? We can't just go on with out her. Then, Dean Cadence came in. Dean Cadance: I'm sorry to inform you girls, But Twilight is unable to practice at your band. She's tired, She will be sleeping in my place until she wakes up again. Pinkie Pie: Aww, Bummer... Applejack: Guess we'll have to go on without her. Rainbow Dash: Aww well. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair, Broodwing made a deal with Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: What kind of deal do you have in mind, Broodwing? Broodwing: By helping each other destroy the rangers we seek to have revenge on. Ahuizotl: Oh, That sounds easy. Broodwing: Much more easier once I have a machine strong enough to destroy the power rangers for good. Nightmare Moon: Very well, Broodwing. (shook his hand) You got a deal. Broodwing: Excellent decision, Nightmare Moon. And the villains laughed more evilly then ever. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Sunset was worried about Twilight having some sleep. Sunset Shimmer: I sure hope she wakes up, Girls, I'm worried about her. Fluttershy: She'll be okay, Sunset. It takes plenty of time. Rarity: A quick nap never hurts at all. Applejack: And we still have each other. Rainbow Dash: And Spike's taking care of her right now. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you girls are right, Twilight deserves as much time she'll need until she's ready to wake up. Suddenly, Broodwing appeared from the skies out of nowhere. Broodwing: (summons his Krybots) Krybots, Attack! So, They attack CHS. Pinkie Pie: Whoa, What are those things outside? Rainbow Dash: Whatever they are, They've picked the wrong party to crash. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's fight back! So, Sunset and the Mane 5 fight off the Krybots. Pinkie Pie: HIYA!! (sidekicks one Krybot) Rainbow Dash: Sunset, Duck! (roundhouse kick another Krybot as Sunset ducks) Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: No problem. Rarity: There're too many of them! Fluttershy: This does not look good. Just then, the S.P.D rangers came to give the girls a hand. Schuyler Tate: Hold on, Girls! We're coming! Shadow Saber! (sliced a lot more Krybots) Surrender, Broodwing! There's nowhere else to fly, You're under arrest! Jack Landors: Come quietly or we'll have to take you by force! Broodwing: That'll be the day. We'll meet again, Rangers! (flies away) S.P.D. Rangers: Power Down! (powered down their ranger forms) Jack Landors: Are you girls okay? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Thanks for the help. Applejack: Say, Who are y'all anyway? Schuyler Tate: We're S.P.D. Power Rangers, I'm Schuyler Tate, Commander and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Sky for short. And these are my friends and trusted comrades. Bridge Carson, Red Ranger, Roman Matthews, Blue Ranger, Clay Benson, Green Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado a.k.a. Z, Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew, Or Syd for short, Pink Ranger, Kat Manx, Kat Ranger, Our two friends from the future, Sam, S.P.D. Omega Ranger and Nova, S.P.D. Nova Ranger. And these are our two latest rangers, Boom, Orange Ranger and Jack Landors, Quantum Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. We're Harmony Force Power Rangers. Bridge Carson: Wasn't there one more ranger with you, Cruger did say there was a Magic Ranger leading the team. Rarity: Oh yes, Twilight Sparkle is the Magic Ranger and our leader. But she's asleep for staying up three straight days from organizing books. Schuyler Tate: We'll worry about her soon, Let's meet up with Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger. Soon, They gathered at Delta Base that has been teleported not too far from CHS. Anubis Cruger: Welcome back, My Rangers. Schuyler Tate: Thank you, Sir. Applejack: What the hey, Did that there dog just talked?! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Cool. Nyx: Hi, Guys. Long time no see. Sunset Shimmer: Nyx, What're you doing here? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, And How'd you know those other Power Rangers from the future? Isinia Cruger: Doggie and I've known Nyx ever since we've adopted her a long time ago. Anubis Cruger: And we've brought her to her own time once every school year at Crystal Prep Academy with Dean Cadance as her legal guardian. Nyx: It's true. And when school's over, I'd get to spend some time with my new family. (hugged her adopted mother) I love you, Isinia. Isinia Cruger: Love you too, Honey Nyx: (hugged her adopted father) And I love you, Doggie. Anubis Cruger: (smiles) And I love you, Nyx. Meanwhile, A well-rested Twilight finally awakens from her bed. Spike: (sighs) Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) I'm glad you're here, Spike. We've got a lot to do! How'd Sunset and the girls manage while I was asleep? Spike the Dog: Uh, You seem well-rested. Twilight Sparkle: I haven't slept like that since I was a little girl! Spike the Dog: You haven't? Well, At least I did do a good job today. Twilight Sparkle: You sure did, Spike. Then, She was getting a strange communication from her communicator. Twilight Sparkle: Huh, Hello? Schuyler Tate: (on communicator) Twilight Sparkle, Magic Harmony Force Ranger. This is Commander Schuyler Tate, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. If you follow the map on your communicator, You'll find Delta Base not too far from your school. My friends and I have recruited your friends to help, So be ready to meet us there whenever you're ready. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Okay. Come on, Spike. Our friends need our help. Spike: Right behind you, Twilight. Soon enough, She got changed and hurry. When Twilight and Spike arrived at Delta Base where the map led her, She couldn't believe her own eyes. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) The Delta Base, Home of the Legendary S.P.D. Power Rangers! Spike: This is awesome! Twilight Sparkle: Our friends might meet us there, Come on. As they went inside the base. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Hello? Anubis Cruger: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Girls. Did I miss something? Applejack: Were ya able to get enough sleep, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: A quick nap is just the medicine for me. Nyx: Hi, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Nyx. What are you doing here? Nyx: I always come and spend sometime with Doggie and Isinia every summer break from school. Ransik: Twilight, Meet the S.P.D. Power Rangers. Schuyler Tate, Or Sky for short, Commander and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Bridge Carson, Red Ranger, Roman Matthews, Blue Ranger, Clay Benson, Green Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado a.k.a. Z, Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew, Or Syd for short, Pink Ranger, Kat Manx, Kat Ranger, Sam, Omega Ranger, Nova, Nova Ranger, Boom, Orange Ranger and Jack Landors, Quantum Ranger. Schuyler Tate: Greetings, Twilight Sparkle. Bridge Carson: Hey there. Roman Matthews: Hello. Clay Benson: Glad to meet you. Elizabeth Delgado: Welcome. Sydney Drew: Hi. Kat Manx: Hello, Twilight. Sam: Pleasure's all ours. Nova: How do you do? Boom: Friends of Nyx's are friends of mine. Jack Landors: What's up? Anubis Cruger: And I am Anubis Cruger, Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta. And this is my wife, Isinia. Isinia Cruger: Nice to meet you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you too, Isinia. Spike: So, Anubis. What brings you, Isinia and your rangers here in our time anyway? Anubis Cruger: Broodwing has escaped into your time and must be stopped. Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, Were you able to catch him? Schuyler Tate: So far we haven't yet. But if we work together to stop him, We'll take him back into our custody. Sunset Shimmer: Those were my thoughts exactly. Ransik: Remember, Rangers. Broodwing must be stopped before it's too late. Anubis Cruger: And they will do their best, Ransik. Schuyler Tate: We won't let you down, Anubis. Us power rangers fight to protect the earth. Twilight Sparkle: We fight for the same goal, Sky. The next morning. Broodwing: Now then, To really have some fun. So, Broodwing send his Krybot to attack the city. Jack Landors: There he is. Schuyler Tate: Alright, Team. You know the drill. Bridge Carson: You bet, Sky. Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Bridge. Roman Matthews: Let's do it, Applejack. Applejack: Way ahead of ya, Roman. Clay Benson: You up for this, Rarity? Rarity: Of course, Clay. Elizabeth Delgado: We're all in this together, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Right, Z. Sydney Drew: Shall we, Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Syd. Sam: Just like old times. Nova: It's up to us now, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Darn right, Nova. Schuyler Tate: Ready when you are, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Then let's bring Broodwing to justice. Kat Manx: Boom, Jack. Let's go. Boom: Right behind you, Kat. Jack Landors: Okay, Girls. Lead the way. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D., Emergency! The S.P.D. Power Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The S.P.D. Symbol appears followed by colors of smoke and explosions as the rangers approaches Broodwing. Broodwing: We meet again, Rangers. Schuyler Tate: That's right, Broodwing. And this time, There's no escape! Broodwing: We shall see, Shadow Ranger! (summons his Krybots) Krybots, Attack! So, The Power Rangers fought off the Krybots. Twilight Sparkle: Jack! Bridge! Over here! Bridge Carson: Right behind you, Twilight! Jack Landors: Let's do this! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster! Jack Landors: Delta Quantum Defender! Twilight Sparkle: Fire! (strikes with her Magic Sword as Bridge and Jack fires at the Krybots) Roman Matthews: Go for it, AJ! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Roman Matthews: Delta Saber! And they strike as many Krybots with one strike. Clay Benson: Now, Rarity! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Clay Benson: Delta Blaster! Rarity: Fire! (as she and Clay fire at the Krybots) Elizabeth Delgado: Come on, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Saber! And they strike the Krybots quick and easily. Sydney Drew: (kicks one Krybots) Your turn, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Sydney Drew: I've been wanting to test this out, Delta Bow! (fires as Pinkie Pie use her Laughter Lances at the Krybots) Pinkie Pie: Wee! Sam: It's Show Time! Nova: For the Future! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Sam and Nova: Blast Mode! (use their Omega and Nova Morphers giving Rainbow Dash to fire at the Krybots all at once) Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Kat Manx: Kat Blaster! Boom: S.W.A.T. Mode, Delta Enforcer! Sunset Shimmer: (use her Keyblade sharing it's power with Sky's Shadow Saber) Combining all power! Schuyler Tate: Power of Shadow and the Element of Wisdom! Sunset and Sky: Final Strike! (took down all the Krybots) Twilight Sparkle: Now, It's your turn, Broodwing! Broodwing: What?! So, Twilight, Bridge and Jack fought off Broodwing. Jack Landors: Give it up, Broodwing! It's over! Broodwing: Not yet it's not, Rangers! He uses a powerful move to fight back. Bridge Carson: He's too strong! Broodwing: Now, Watch as I unleash my powerful weapon! Jack Landors: What? Broodwing flew and into his Night Bat Megazord. Broodwing: Behold my Night Bat Megazord! With this Megazord, I will bring the destruction to your home! (evil laughs) Rainbow Dash: No way! Sam: That's not good! Nova: Now what!? Twilight Sparkle: Girls, Let's call our Zords, I have a plan. Mane 6: Right, Harmony Zords, Arise! The Harmony Zords, Delta Runners, S.W.A.T. Flyers and Omegamax Cycle came just in time and each transform into the Elemental, Delta Max and S.W.A.T. Megazords. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord! S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Max Megazord! Kat and Boom: S.W.A.T. Megazord! All together: Combine! Then, The Delta Max and S.W.A.T. Megazords combined with the Elemental Megazord into it's Delta S.W.A.T. Mode. Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Delta S.W.A.T. Mode! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this together! Bridge Carson: We're with you, Twilight! Meanwhile, Sunset had a plan as she came to Delta Base. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, Anubis! Get the Delta Command Megazord online! Anubis Cruger: Are you sure about this, Sunset? We hadn't been able to use it in the past before. Ransik: It's a possibility. Sunset Shimmer: Trust me, Anubis. I have a plan. Anubis Cruger: Very well, Sunset. Sky, Do you approve? Schuyler Tate: Yes, Sir. Anubis Cruger: Then let us begin! Schuyler Tate: Megazord Mode! And the Delta Command Megazord Transformation begins. Voice Commander: Lock Down! Schuyler Tate: Cockpit Activated! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Unicorn Zord, Ready! Schuyler Tate: Activating Combination with the Wisdom Unicorn Zord! So, The Wisdom Unicorn Zord combined with the Delta Command Megazord as the Element of Wisdom appears on it's chest. Sky and Sunset: Delta Command Megazord, Wisdom Mode! Ransik: Remarkable, Isn't it? Anubis Cruger: Indeed it is, Ransik. So, The fight begin as the Megazords fight the Night Bat Megazord. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Let's see what you got?! Broodwing: Allow me to show you, Activating Bat Torpedoes. (fires at the Megazord) Twilight Sparkle: Whoa?! Rarity: You've just have to say it, Didn't you Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: Hehehe, My bad. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Rangers. We're not done yet! Bridge Carson: It's time we finish this! Broodwing: Bring it, Rangers! Jack Landors: It's Judgement Time! (use his Quantum Delta Morpher) Guilty! Justice is Served! Boom: Delta Enforcer! Twilight Sparkle: Combining with the Elements of Harmony! Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers: Full Power! Broodwing: What!? It can't be! Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers: Fire! And the Megazords destroyed the Night Bat Megazord and imprisoned Broodwing for good. Boom: You are down! (thumb down) Broodwing: (inside the Confinement Card) No! Not again! Nightmare Moon: No! I won't have it! (disappeared) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! After the battle, Victory was made as Twilight and her friends celebrates. Rainbow Dash: We did it! Sam: Indeed we did! Nova: And Broodwing is back in our custody. Ransik: Thank you for all your help, Anubis. Anubis Cruger: I'm just glad the S.P.D Rangers and I were able to help, Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for everything, Sky. Schuyler Tate: Anytime, Twilight. Jack Landors: If you girls ever need backup, You know who to call. Isinia Cruger: Goodbye, Harmony Rangers. Nyx: I'll see you girls in school year. Twilight Sparkle: You too, Nyx. Anubis Cruger: Rangers, Time we depart. Schuyler Tate: Yes, Anubis. Alright, Team. You heard Commander Cruger. Anubis Cruger: Farewell, Harmony Force Rangers. Until we meet again. And so, The whole Delta Base begins to disappear as the S.P.D. Rangers return to their home. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Until next time, Space Patrol Delta. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225